Sentimientos de gemas
by Williams West
Summary: "¡Me heriste! ¡Me usaste!" las palabras que siempre la herían resonaban con fuerza y claridad en su cabeza, lo peor era que lo sabía, cometió muchos errores, los intentaba reparar, el problema era que a Lapislázuli, no le importaba nada de eso, sólo la odiaba. (Lapidot).


_**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo ;-; se suponía que iba a subir un One Shot de MabelxWendy (Sí, otro XD) creo que hasta le mande un adelanto a alguien que comento, ¡Peeeeero! Lo siento, no subiré el Wenbel porque... No sé(?) Sí, un argumento excelente para todo XDD.**_

 _ **Bien, como estoy viendo Steven Universe y obviamente todos amamos el Lapidot, el que no lo ama, se irá al infierno por pecador y será el esclavo de por vida de Yellow Diamond. Ejem, como decía, aquí un Lapidot, intente meterme lo más que pude en las personalidades de los personajes y recrear toooodo para que fuera lo más real posible, yo se que Rebecca leerá esto y dirá "¡Es como si lo hubiera escrito yo! ¡Lo pondré en la serie!" y por fin tendremos nuestro Lapidot... Si tan sólo Rebecca supiera español -corazón roto.**_

 _ **La canción que canta Steven y Greg, sí, es mía. Suena divertida en mi guitarra XDD.**_

 _ **Esta demás decir que Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, Rebecca, si lees esto, piénsalo, Lapidot is life. Ejem, disfruten y ¡Un comentario para esta vagabunda loca!**_

* * *

 **Sentimientos de gemas.**

—Uff, Perla tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, me quede ayudándola —se estiro mientras entraba al granero— suerte que puede contar con la gran Peridot —dijo con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué no volviste antes…? —susurro.

—¿Lapis ¿Qué suc-

—Supongo que me usaste como todos…

—No, yo… Ahg ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué haces esto tan complicado? —dijo estrellada mientras revolvía su cabello con furia.

—¿Complicado? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —frunció el ceño, dio un paso adelante— me hiciste pensar que podía confiar en ti, te conté muchas cosas y… —apretó sus puños— ¡Me heriste! ¡Sólo por la estúpida información!

—¡Tenía que seguir ordenes!

—¡Pero pensé que no eras igual que ellas!

—¡Siento no ser perfecta! ¡Siento estar cerca de ti! ¡Siento que tu herida me haga sentir mal cada vez que me lo recuerdas!

—¡Chicas!

Steven se interpuso entre ambas, estaban tan cercas que podían sentir sus furiosas respiraciones, tanto Peridot como Lapislázuli se alejaron maldiciendo, gruñendo y golpeando cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino. El pequeño Steven solo podía mirarlas con tristeza, sólo ellas podrían resolverlo.

—o—

—Estúpida Lapislázuli, ahg.

La pequeña gema golpeaba y pateaba la pared, estaba harta de sentirse pequeña o como le había enseñado su híbrido amigo, mal. ¿A caso Lázuli no veía como ella había cambiado? Incluso insulto a Yellow Diamond, se había autosaboteado, ¡Salvo el maldito planeta tierra! ¡Era una Crystal Gems! Ya no sabía que hacer, estaba perdiendo la razón, jamás sus cálculos fallaban, pero ahora no sólo fallaban, sino, no tenían solución.

 _"¡Me heriste! ¡Me usaste!"_ las palabras que siempre la herían resonaban con fuerza y claridad en su cabeza, lo peor era que lo sabía, cometió muchos errores, los intentaba reparar, el problema era que a Lapislázuli, no le importaba nada de eso, sólo la odiaba.

Extrañaba su grabadora, quería grabar en este mismo instante, desahogarse y gritarle, explotar y volver a oírlos hasta sentirse mejor. Pateo un poco de paja y algo pequeño salió proyectado cerca de sus pies, miró hacia ambos lados y recogió aquella cosa.

—¡Justo a tiempo, grabadora! —dijo saltando feliz— Bien, comencemos. Lázu-

— _Soy Lapis, trate de arreglar esto con la ayuda de Perla, y bueno… He querido decirle a Peridot que lo siento, pero cada vez que veo su rostro recuerdo cuando estábamos en esa nave… Ella me utilizo y-_

Paro la grabación, ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma palabra, se preguntaba que sentido tendría seguir escuchando lo que sabia, era como torturarse.

 _"Quizá merezco sentirme mal…"_

Apretó play.

— _Recuerdo que le conté muchas cosas, a que planeta quería visitar, ella sólo escuchaba, analizaba y buscaba datos interesantes de ese planeta —risas de Lapis— era muy divertido escucharla hablar tan metódicamente, siempre la interrumpía preguntando el significado de alguna palabra que decía, también recuerdo que cuando la miraba mucho tiempo, ella se iluminaba, ahora que lo pienso se parece a esos nachos con salsa que Steven me enseño, cada vez que lo veo, me dan ganas de reír porque me recuerdan a ella._

Rápidamente Peridot detuvo la grabación y escondió la grabadora detrás suyo.

—Aquí estas, ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito que rebi- ¿Qué tienes ahí? —frunció el ceño, intentando mirar.

—N-Nada, vamos Perla, te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué estas brillando?

—¡Corre!

—o—

El mar estaba tranquilo, las pequeñas olas se separaban cuando impactaban con las rocas, las aves graznaban y se veía que disfrutaban de los escasos rayos que les brindaba la puesta de sol. Disfrutaba observar todo eso, le parecía hermoso y algo sumamente tranquilizante, al igual que volar, pero no tenía ánimos de hacerlo.

Abrazo sus rodillas dejando reposar su cabeza en ellas, no la odiaba en absoluto, ni si quiera sabia porque había dicho eso, se sentía herida nuevamente y lo más estúpido era que no sabia el por qué. Cuando estuvo sola en el granero, sintió como la soledad se apodero de ella, un pánico la invadió, recordando lo vivido, su mente la traicionaba, quería salir volando, lo único que la mantuvo en el granero, fue recordar la cara de Peridot iluminándose, sonrió y comenzó a ver la televisión, olvidándose por completo de todo lo anterior, aquella pequeña era su tranquilizante por más odiosa que fuera.

—¿Lapis?

—Steven, yo…

—Esta bien —le sonrió— sólo pensé que lo habías superado y que se llevaban bien —se sentó junto a ella, imitándola.

—Fue mi culpa —suspiro— ella sólo llego al granero y me enoje sin razón —escondió su avergonzado rostro en su flequillo.

—La heriste, Lapis.

—Lo sé…

—A veces cuando estoy mal hablo con León o Garnet, ¿Quieres hablar sobre Peridot?

—Creo que si… Vemos maratones juntas de Camp Pining Hearts, ella a veces trae comida rara, a veces me habla de cosas que no entiendo, cuando vemos televisión no para de hablar sobre sus teorías, no puedo evitar que no lo haga por más que quiera —rodó los ojos divertida— lo más gracioso es cuando estamos acostadas en el pasto contando estrellas o hablando sobre cualquier cosa y cuando la miro, ella se ilumina.

—¿Cómo un nacho con salsa? —pregunto divertido.

—Así es, como un nacho con salsa —rió y choco su mano con Steven.

—A veces dormimos… Em…

—¿Juntas? —Lapis asintió con una sonrisa avergonzada— ¡Eso es genial!, las chicas siempre están ocupadas para hacer pijamadas —se cruzo de brazos, pensativo.

—Oh, y también dibujamos, tenemos dibujos horribles —sonrió.

—¡Lapis! —grito asustando a la gema— lo siento, pero ¿Dónde estaba Peridot cuando llego al granero?

—Con Perla —dijo con fastidio— cancelo nuestra maratón de Mayordomito toda esta semana, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —dijo alterada, tanto que el mar comenzó a agitarse.

—Lapis, tranquila, sé cual es el problema.

—¿Cuál?

Steven se levanto, tenía su mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa y caminaba de un lado a otro, Lapis sólo lo miraba atenta, esperaba que hubiera respuesta para su problema.

—o—

—Bien Perla, debo irme ¡Adiós!

—Oh, claro, gracias.

Garnet miro a Perla que sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo, mientras tanto la gema amarilla corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar detrás del faro, era su lugar favorito, ahí podría encontrar la tranquilidad que deseaba. Tomo la grabadora, reanudando la grabación de Lapis.

— _Peridot aun no se levanta, durmió junto a mí, es la primera vez que no tengo una pesadilla en mucho tiempo, me sentí… Extraña y bien al mismo tiempo, creo que aun piensa que la odio, si tan sólo pudiera entenderme…_

Claro, ella también recordaba aquella primera noche que durmieron juntas, tuvo la misma sensación que Lapis, con la única diferencia es que cuando sentía los brazos de la gema aferrarse a ella, se ponía rígida y se iluminaba al instante.

 _Flash Back._

 _—No te vayas... Por favor..._

 _—Buscaré a alguien para qu-_

 _—No, ¿Puedes abrazarme...? —susurro avergonzada._

 _—Lázuli... ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _—Peridot, abrazáme —demando mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su compañera._

 _—¿Quieres hablar…?_

 _Peridot intento escabullirse cuando Lázuli se durmió, fue mala idea haber salido tan tarde del granero y recostarse en el pasto, ahora era imposible zafarse, no entendía porque de un momento a otro ella se volvió tan vulnerable, estaba consciente de que aun la odiaba, que jamás podrían convivir de una forma armoniosa, y la entendía, no pretendía olvidar lo que hizo. Suspiro cansada, no quería pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera en como arreglar las cosas con la gema que estaba a su lado, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No entendía esos sentimientos._

 _"Deben ser sentimientos de humanos, quizás me están afectando porque estoy en este planeta". Pensó, justificando todos sus intentos por mantener la paz entre ellas._

 _—Mi planeta..._

 _—¿Lázuli?_

 _—Te odio…_

 _Sintió algo doloroso en su pecho, seguramente la gema azul esta soñando de como matarla o como intentar odiarla más. Uno de unos miles suspiros salió y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, intentando "Descansar" como lo llamo Steven, pero sintió como Lázuli se aferraba más a ella, compartiendo el calor, era extraño, se sentía muy extraño, aunque también se sentía bien, podía acostumbrarse a dormir así, pero no podía acostumbrarse a no iluminarse cuando la tenía cerca._

 _End Flash Back._

—o—

—¿Celosa? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es cuando te gusta una persona y sientes que esa persona prefiere a una tercera persona en lugar de ti o que siente más cariño.

—E-Espera… Estas diciendo que… ¿Me gusta Peridot? E-Es decir, l-la quiero, p-pero…

—Awww Lapis, ¡Realmente te gusta! —dijo Steven emocionado.

—Esperen… ¡¿Celosa de mí?! —grito alterada Perla, quien estaba acompañándolos.

—Jojojo, deja de romper corazones —rió la gema morada dándoles codazos.

—Cállate Amatista —suspiro frustrada— mira Lapis, no tengo ningún interés en Peridot —carraspeo avergonzada.

—L-Lo sé —paso su mano por su cuello, desviando su sonrojado rostro.

—¡Debes decirle lo que sientes!

—Apoyo a Steven —dijo Garnet levantando su pulgar.

—¡Roaaaar!

—¡León dice lo mismo! ¿No es cierto León? —pregunto el muchacho mientras acariciaba al animal.

—Debes hacerlo romántico, una pieza de baile, una carta una ros-

—No le hagas caso a Perla, sólo ve y bésala —le guiño Amatista.

—Cállate Amatista —se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Q-Qué es besar? —pregunto tímida Lapis.

—¡Hola chicas!

—¡Papá te enseñará!

—o—

— _Peridot realmente ha cambiado, sé que sufrí cuando me utilizo pero… Ya no me importa, disfruto estando con ella._

—Creo que no debería estar escuchando esto —suspiro— estúpida Lázuli —cerro sus ojos.

 _Flash Back._

 _—¿Cómo puede amarlo? ¡Es una tonta!_

 _—Peridot, es una película —bostezo._

 _—Sí, pero ¿Puedes creerlo? Es decir, él la golpeó y le dijo que no volviera, ¿Cómo puede volver con él? —puso en pause la película— dime ¿Tú volverías con alguien así?_

 _—Yo… Fue parecido a lo mío… —desvió su mirada._

 _—¡L-Lo siento! ¡Sigamos vien-_

 _—No, esta bien… —le sonrió— ¿Por qué siempre te iluminas cuando te miro? Es gracioso —comenzó a reír._

 _La gema amarilla sólo pudo mirar expectante a Lapis, estaba maravillada con lo que oía, más cuando ella era el motivo de aquella hermosa._

 _—Melodía… —susurro mientras sonreía, algo en su pecho se llenaba de una calidez extraña._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Tu risa, es la primera ves que escucho una melodía tan bonita, feliz y sincera…_

 _—Oh, eso._

 _Lapis estaba sonrojada, su sonrisa era muy amplia, era verdad que estaba feliz, aunque no sólo feliz sin un motivo, le agrada estar con la gema pequeña, cuando no estaba parecía que el tiempo nunca acabaría, nada de eso podía decirle a Peridot, no tenía idea de como hacerlo._

 _—Cuando estuve fusionada con Jasper, mis fuerzas se agotaban cada día que pasaba, era una tortura sentir como esa fuerza oscura te susurraba al oído para salir, sentir ese poder, sentirlo por todo tu cuerpo, sintiéndote invencible, pero también era una tumba, era como estar enterrada viva… Cuando yo lo único que quería era ser libre, yo sólo quería volver a mi planeta y… —sollozo— a-a veces en las noches siento aquella soledad y recuerdo aquello… Con Jasper teníamos mucho poder, pero…_

 _—Era malvado, sólo quería destruirnos —vio como Lapis asentía— ven, te sentirás mejor, te llevaré a un lugar especial._

 _Peridot la tomo de la mano con entusiasmo, sacándola corriendo fuera del granero, ambas sonreían, se sentía bien estar tomadas de la mano, una calidez ataco sus estómagos, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ellas, agradables y sinceras._

 _—Primero deja mostrarte algo —dijo abriendo sus alas._

 _—Me encanta cuando haces eso —dijo fascinada, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa— e-es decir, s-son lindas, es porque tú las usas, n-no es que sea-_

 _—Sólo ven tonta —dijo con una pequeña risita._

 _Tomadas de las manos volaron sobre las nubes, quedando maravilladas por lo que su nuevo hogar les ofrecía, la luna brillaba reflejándose en el cristalino mar. Ambas sonreían, no podían creer lo hermoso que estaban viendo, tampoco lo que estaban sintiendo, aquellas sensaciones que las llamaban a ser exploradas, a sentirlas en lo más profundo, intentando fundirse para ir por más._

 _Un escalofrío las atravesó cuando una pequeña brisa soplo._

 _—¿Lapis? —dijo titubeando._

 _—Tranquila, puedes llamarme así —le sonrió— tsk._

 _—Oh vamos, puedes reírte, sólo porque yo te dejo —bromeo._

 _—No entiendo porque te iluminas —se limpio una pequeña lágrima._

 _—Ven, ¡Debemos ir!_

 _Nuevamente siguieron volando, mirando Ciudad Playa, ya no habían barreras entre ellas, estaban llevándose bien, por fin lograron estar tranquilas y en paz, no había nada más que hablar o perdonar, tan sólo olvidar, porque ese mundo ya no existe, ese tiempo de nada sirve, porque todo ha terminado, volvieron a ser libres y ya no estaban solas, se tenían la una a la otra._

 _—¡Aquí!_

 _—¿Un letrero? —ladeo su cabeza._

 _—Dije lo mismo cuando Steven me trajo, ven —nuevamente unidas por sus manos, corrieron dentro del lugar— esto, ta da._

 _—Pero, esto no esta encendido, y ¿Qué cosa hace una rueda gigante? —frunció el ceño extrañada, mirando la rueda gigante._

 _—Te lo enseñaré —camino hacia los controles de la maquina— bien, es una tecnología arcaica, debe ser fácil ence- ¡Bien! Puedes subirte —corrió a abrirle la puerta. La rueda se encendió completamente._

 _—Wow, es genial pero ¿No irás conmigo? —tomo su mano mientras desviaba su mirada._

 _—D-Debo hacer algo primero —apretó sus labios._

 _—Realmente me gusta verte iluminada —golpeo su nariz suavemente y se subió a la cabina._

 _—Bien —nuevamente fue al tablero de mando, programando la máquina— listo._

 _La gema amarilla se subió rápidamente sentándose frente a Lapis, quien sólo le sonreía, hasta que el juego se empezó a mover, la cabina se agito un poco asustando a la gema azul que cerro sus ojos fuertemente, sintió un apretón en su mano, dandole confianza de que todo estaría bien, sus ojos se abrieron titubeantes, sólo se encontraron con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—Luego de 3 vueltas, pararemos arriba miedosa —rio._

 _—N-No tengo miedo —frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos avergonzada._

 _—Claro, quiero que sepas que… —relamió sus labios y rasco su nuca— ya no estas sola, sé que a veces recuerdas cosas que te hirieron, sé que quieres volver a tu planeta, sient-_

 _—No —negó con su cabeza, se sentó a su lado— estoy con Steven y las otras gemas—se aferro a su brazo— mi hogar ahora ahora es este… —ambas se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo y con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos— contigo…_

 _—¡Deja de reírte de mí! —gruño._

 _—No entiendo porque te iluminas —tapo su boca con la mano mientras reía._

 _Cuando dejaron de reír, miraron la ventana, viendo como el sol comenzaba a invadir el cielo con sus escasos rayos, invitándolas a disfrutar de un nuevo día en el planeta, ahora, en su hogar._

 _—¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?_

 _—¡¿Películas?!_

—o—

—Puaj, ¿En serio debo hacer esto? —dijo Lapis mientras se limpiaba la boca con su antebrazo.

—Espera —le quito la escoba— Amatista, esta es la escoba sucia.

—Lo sé Perla, jajaja.

—Amatista, esto no es gracioso —la reprendió.

—Oh vamos —se transformo— dame un beso Lapis —estiro sus labios.

—¡Amatista! —nuevamente Perla la reprendió, se había transformado en Peridot y Lapis se puso roja.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¿Qué es eso papá?

—Ya lo veras.

Steven, Greg, Amatista y Perla se acomodaron en la cama, la película comenzó y Greg la adelanto.

—Bien, Lapis, debes prestar atención.

La gema asintió emocionada y expectante, debía entender el ritual que decían que se llamaba "Beso" ya que era muy importante para ella demostrarle a Peridot sus sentimientos hacia ella, no era buena hablando, actuando era mejor, así que debía practicar más con su mano, la escoba y almohada, debía salir perfecto.

—El amor lo puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar~ —canto Steven junto a su ukelele.

—No debes comprenderlo, sino sentirlo~

—¡Vamos papá!

Sólo debes seguir tu corazón, el te dará la razón

Tus impulsos seguir y verás como ganas su corazón

¿Una rosa? ¿Una carta? ¿Un baile? ¡No!

¡Un beso!

El amor lo puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar

No debes comprenderlo, sino sentirlo

Di tus sentimientos, no te arrepientas

Abre tu corazón para que no se convierta en piedra.

¿Puedes cantarle una canción?

¿Darle un abrazo y tomar su mano?

¿O quieres darle tu corazón? ¡No!

—¡Un beso! —dijeron ambos músicos, terminando su canción y ganándose aplausos.

—¡Lo haré! —dijo Lapis decidida.

—o—

—¿Deberíamos estar escuchando esto? No creo que sea apropia-

—Shh, están hablando Perla —dijo molesta Amatista.

—Esta bien, me iré a vivir con las Crystal Gems.

—P-Peridot, necesit-

—No, esta bien —dijo calmada mientras guardaba sus cosas en una caja— me odias, no me soportas y no quieres que esté cerca, lo entiendo a la perfección, creo que debiste decirme eso desde el inicio —se encogió de hombros, intentando no sollozar.

—No es eso, sól-

—Lapislázuli —mordió su labio, intentando acallar el nudo que estaba en su garganta— puedes quedarte con Bob —le entrego su peluche preferido— lo llame así porque tú te llamabas así cuando las Rubies vinieron pero bueno, ese no es el caso, Peridot debe irse.

—No, espera por favo-

—Lázuli, efectivamente me estas reteniendo, ¡¿Ahora que hice mal?!

—¡No me estas escuchando!

—¡Dirás lo mismo que siempre! ¡Sé que te herí! —gruño— ¡Por eso debo irme!

—¡No! ¡Quiero que te quedes!

—¡Tú no eres Lázuli! —dio algunos pasos hacia atrás— ¡Ella me odia!

—¡Soy Lapis! ¡Deja de ser infantil, esto es serio!

—¡No! —dejo su caja y floto rápidamente hacia fuera del granero.

—¡Peridot! —abrió sus alas, intentando alcanzarla.

—¿Deberíamos intervenir? —pregunto Steven preocupado.

—No, déjalas —dijo Garnet.

—¡Te tengo! —Lapis la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Debo irme para no llorar… —sollozo— déjame… —apretó fuertemente sus ojos y manos.

—Por favor escuchame.

—No quiero escucha-

—¡Me gustas! —ambas comenzaron a descender, hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra.

—¿Esa es otra manera de decirme que me odias? Te dije que deb-

Lapis la tomo de los hombros, la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, cerrando sus ojos, hasta que sintió los pequeños labios, mientras el beso iba tomando ritmo, lo único que podía hacer la gema azul era acariciar suavemente los hombros de la más baja hasta enredar sus dedos en aquel cabello que secretamente siempre quiso tocar y jalar, ahora lo estaba haciendo, se sentía relajante y su temperatura había subido, subió mucho más cuando unos dedos temblorosos acariciaban su cintura, pasando por su espalda hasta llegar a su pelo y hacer lo mismo que ella. No querían separarse y el aire no era problema, ya que no lo necesitaban, pero cuando sintieron aplausos y gritos, sus sonrojados rostros se separaron al instante.

—¿E-Eso es odiar?

—N-No, eso quiere decir que me gustas —le sonrió y tomo su mano.

—¿Q-Qué es eso?

—Es cuando Paulette y Percy se besan…

—E-Es decir que…

—Lo que quiere decir gustar es que si tú aceptas serás la novia de Lapis —explico Steven.

—Y-Yo, p-pensé que me odiabas, Lapis…

—No lo hago, lo deje de hacer hace mucho —apretó su mano suavemente.

—¿Puedo ser Pierre y tú Percy? ¡Seríamos la combinación perfecta!

—Lo que tú quieras —rio, hasta que fue sorprendida por un pequeño beso.

—Eso es por hacerlo sin razón alguna —se cruzo de brazos fingiendo enojo.

—¡Nacho con salsa! —gritaron Amatista y Steven, y se rieron junto a Lapis y las otras Crystal Gems.

—¡No estoy iluminada!


End file.
